Bloodied Desire
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU.Death, Blood. Years after defeating Atem in the ceremonial duel, Yuugi begins to feel loneliness consume him. Yuugi gives into his depression and ends it all in order to see his darkness.


Bloodied Desire

By Yami Yuugi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any shape or form.

NOTE: First story I have written in a long time. This is very dark and it's pretty much a death-fic. I usually do not write this type of stuff however, this was written partially during a rough time in my life earlier this year when everything was bad. However, I hope no one takes offense to this; this is simply just a loosely based story on the depths of love from that of Romeo and Juliet. This fic can be taken as shounen ai or just the strong bond between Atem and Yuugi.

Summary: A look into the thoughts of Yuugi Mutou as he fully realizes that everything has changed and he is on his own without the support of his former darkness. He finds that nothing matters and he will give ANYTHING to find that peace he wishes for in order to live peacefully.

* * *

After everything was said and done, life simply became a chore. I felt void in my head, alone for the first time in years. No one there to tease me over a childhood crush, no one there to simply talk to during boring afternoons spent manning the counter in the game shop. Life simply became everything it once was, yet with a few perks added into the mix.

I had friends. Some that cared for me deeper than I would have believed. Enemies finally halted in their attempts of taking over the world, and of course, my fame extended in its entirety. I became a household name in the matter of a few months. The pictures of Atem no longer hung in all of the prestigious gaming stores. It was _my _picture that hung in these locations that brought reality in perspective.

These days life is easy going. Nothing out of the ordinary occurs. Nothing compared to finding another devious plot to destroy the world with card games. These days, Duel Monsters is used as a game of chance and strategy. Not that I would ever play again, that is.

When I defeated the former 'king of games' I gave up playing the game in order to give others a chance to become true duelists. Now, run the game shop with my grandfather and collect cards while giving out advice for novice players.

It's hard to admit how things have changed in the past few years. I never truly realized how much I depended on Atem until he passed on into the afterlife. He was honestly the best friend I had always wished for when I assembled the puzzle in my youth. Sure, Jou, Honda, and Anzu were good friends, but none of them knew me quite as intimately as the spirit who shared my heart and soul.

Call it narcissism, but he was truly the center of attention in my eyes. No matter how distant and cold he tended to become during the truth of his existence. Atem was my protector and brother. He showed me how to understand and accept the world for what it is. Nothing is sugarcoated. Life simply isn't easy and he showed me how to gain confidence to start my own life. Yet, I wasn't prepared for the feelings that he left behind. I found myself tearing up at the mere thought of his existence. Frightening as it possibly is, these feelings harboring my thoughts grow daily, dreams of our lives had he defeated me haunt my nights. Tears stream down my face daily, all in knowledge of what could have been. I cannot function without the other half of my being.

Infatuated with a spiritual entity, depression, and fear surround my daily life. The other half of me is gone and I cannot do anything about it. I was no longer bound by magic or a destiny to protect the seven items of the pharaoh's harbored memories.

I, Yuugi, was just that. I am a teenager with too much time on his hands. Fear ebbing past my mask of determination. A mask defined to hide my misery of losing the only person to fully understand me and accept me for who I am.

I gaze down at the knife in hand, light dancing across the cold steel. The blade presses against my wrist, ready to strike. A sick sense of determination crosses my thoughts as I gaze down at the end of my life.

Is it worth giving up everything I worked so hard for? Is it worth everything I had been fortunate enough to know and experience?

A sadistic smirk crosses my face as I press the blade into my skin, effortlessly slicing the shallow skin with ease. Streaks of red flow quickly down my arms, mesmerizing my sadistic thoughts. Pain ebbed dully in the back of my mind; the high of becoming complete with this end brought little care for what I was leaving behind.

Friends, Family, Fame, none of these meant anything. Love drove every ounce of my actions. It became the only method of my life. Misery brought this upon me. I fell for the one I could never have. The one I would never see in my life unless I finished the deed.

A grin at myself in the mirror, amazed with the crazed expression greeting me with ease. I wanted a quick end, one that would bring him to me to salvation. Every nerve ending in my body felt like a live wire, every sensation standing on end, every sense doubled in comparison. My hands shook as the blade penetrated through my heart, a smile gracing supple lips as my vision blurred. Breathing was labored. My thoughts swirled as darkness began to take form. It was end in moments.

Footsteps echoed across the carpet, the door to the bathroom opened. A baritone voice spoke softly, ruby eyes widening in fear and regret at the door opened, revealing the one of his desire.

He fell to his knees, hands reaching out to cradle the body of his beloved light. His body shook, tears falling down his cheeks as he realized what occurred to this distraught soul.

* * *

"Partner… I gave it all up. I gave up everything to see you. I wanted to see you and live with you. We weren't supposed to be apart."

Atem cradled Yuugi to his chest, kissing the tricolor hair of his deceased light. His eyes spied across the room, finding a cryptic message written upon the mirror.

In bright red letters, the final words of Yuugi Mutou splayed across the mirror in haste. "Only to be with the one I truly desire. I want the darkness of my soul."

Yuugi was gone. Atem set his other half down, finding the knife that pierced the other's heart with ease. He shook violently as he bent down, pressing a kiss upon Yuugi's temple.

"For the one I love. To truly be with the light I desire."

This was the final statement made as the knife plunged into his heart. He fell upon the tiled floor, blood seeping across his skin. The end had come both light and darkness found their true desires.

Fin.


End file.
